


One more chance

by Dreamsparkle (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Amnesia, M/M, Nemeton, Oblivious Stiles, Temporary Amnesia, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dreamsparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes up and he doesn't know who he is or why he was found mauled in the woods. Except one family keeps giving him flashbacks of things that make him believe he's crazy. After all werewolves don't exist, do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His head was pounding against his skull and he couldn't open his eyes. He half wanted to burrow his head under his pillow and never wake up again but something was tugging at his mind. Some urgent need to be awake, to be aware of what was going on around him. He vaguely understood that this was just the fear talking but he couldn't even remember what he was afraid of. He forced his eyes to be open.

 _Oh god_ , he thought as a blinding pain shot through his head. The lights were too bright. He was in hospital and now that he knew, he could hear the machines and the people passing by in the corridor every few minutes. He waited a few moments and tried to open his eyes once again. He managed okay this time, just as a woman came into his room.

She was wearing scrubs so he guessed she was a nurse. She was very pretty but he bet she was someone's mom. She had that 'I love you but what trouble have you gotten yourself into this time' look permanently etched on her face.

“Hello, my name's Melissa McCall. First things first, can you tell me if you're in any pain.”

He was ridiculously tired and uncomfortable but no pain. He shook his head slightly. That took a lot of effort in itself.

“Could you say that out loud for me please?” She urged gently.

He glared at her. He didn't want to speak. His throat too dry. He knew she was only doing her job but he was so tired.

“Not m-much.” His voice cracked.

“Could you tell me your name?” She asked with a smile.

He opened his mouth to reply. Only nothing came to him. “I don't know.”

She looked disappointed for a moment before she covered it. He wondered what that was about. “Some confusion is normal after a coma.” She was looking at her chart so she didn't see him finch at the word coma. “Do you know where you are?” He shook his head. “You're at Beacon Hills Hospital. You were found in the woods, badly injured and you've been in a coma for 3 weeks.”

Well damn, that wasn't good.

***

He and Melissa became good friends over the next week. Some doctor came to talk to him but he barely understood a word they said. He eventually asked why no one else visited him. Surely he had some family or friends.

“We don't know who you are." Melissa explained. "We haven't been able to contact your family and no one's been reported missing. We think you must have wandered in from another state. You're a real mystery.”

He hadn't realised they didn't know who he was either because Melissa had been calling him John. He guessed John Doe was all the identity he had now.

About a week later a man in uniform came to the door and Melissa watched him warily as she spoke. “There is a man from the police that wishes to talk to you. They know about the amnesia but they wanted to talk to you about the incident that led you here. See if they can get any more information.”

He nodded eager to get some information about what happened to him and the man came in. The man gave Melissa a reassuring smile.

“John, this is Deputy Stilinski, Deputy this is John.” Melissa introduced.

“Can I see your badge?” He asked, interested.

Stilinski looked at him weirdly before taking the badge out and passing it to him. He stroked it, mesmerised. “Cool.” He grinned at the Deputy, pleased. He tried to hand it back reluctantly but the Deputy refused.

“You can keep a hold of it, for now. If you want.” He offered.

“Thanks.” He said holding the badge even tighter.

“I have some pictures. I was hoping I could show you them. See if they jog your memory.” The Deputy said.

“Yeah, that would be great.” He said hopeful.

“I don't think this is a good idea. He's just a kid, he needs proper representation from social services.” Melissa argued.

“You told me he was over 18 a week ago.” The Deputy argued.

“That was an educated guess at best and you know it. His body was put through a lot of stress. Whatever happened to him in the past, it made him look older than he is. We need to do a proper examination to determine his real age.”

“I want to see.” The kid between them argued. “I don't like not knowing.”

Melissa sighed and sat back down. The deputy put a folder down in front of him. “If it gets too much, we'll stop.”

He opened the file and picked up the first image. It made him feel like he was going to throw up. There was so much blood. It was splattered all over the trees. There was a naked body in the middle of a huge tree stump in the middle of the ring of trees. It was set up like a ritual sacrifice but instead of a knife it looked like an animal had attacked the body. Gouges like claw marks all over them, the person's neck looked twisted and bloody and raw where a chunk had been ripped out of it.

He tried to take in the scene in front of him but couldn't. Breath becoming harder every second.

A hand slammed the file closed. Another pair of hands we gently touching his jaw turning him to face away. Melissa was talking to him but he couldn't listen. Could only think about what he had seen.

“You think I killed that person?” He asked the Deputy. “I did that?”

The Deputy gave him a pitying glance. "No, of course not. That person is you. Don't you know what you look like?"

"He hasn't seen a mirror yet." Melissa defended.

"I don't understand. How can someone be alive after that. They were torn to pieces." Stiles hadn't realised he was crying. He wiped them away annoyed.

"I know," Melissa gave him a reassuring hug. "But you are alive and that all that matters."


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up to a pair of big brown eyes under a mop of blonde hair. He blinked a few times wondering if he was hallucinating but even then he still saw a small girl in his room.

“Hello?” He asked sleepily.

“Hi.” She replied giving him a tiny smile.

“What's your name?” He asked sitting up more on the bed. He could see she was in a hospital gown, couldn't have been older than 8 years old. Yet her arm was in a sling, probably broken.

“Erica.”

“And where's your Mommy and Daddy, Erica?” He asked.

“They went home. They said they wouldn't be able to stay overnight with me every time I end up in hospital. That it wasn't practical.” She quoted.

He could see her parent's hadn't meant that the wrong way but to a child this young, actions were more important than words and they had cocked this one up a bit.

“You want to stay in here?” He asked hopefully, his eyebrows raised high. He was all for company at the moment. The list of people he knew the name of was only up to three. When she failed to move away he lifted her up onto the bed next to him and helped her under the covers. He yelped and flailed because her feet were freezing.

She giggled at him acting silly.

“How did you break your arm?” He asked. Her laugher stopped and she looked wary and sad.

“I had a epitec fit and fell down the stairs.” She said quietly. Epilectic, he translated. He hadn't wanted to make her sad. His hands restlessly picked up a pen from the bedside table and he started drawing on her cast. Clouds and love hearts to brighten it up for her.

Things got quiet after that and he thought quickly for something that would amuse her. Wolves popped into his head and he pulled on that thought hoping it was attached to something. Then he remembered for the first time. It wasn't life changing but it was something and renewed his hope that his memories weren't gone forever.

It was his favourite poem as a child that he remembered. He must have read it a hundred times because he knew it word for word and he bet it was perfect for Erica.

“How about a story?” He asked. Erica perked up from where she was staring dolefully at the pattern he was drawing on her arm. “What about little red riding hood?”

“I already know that one.” She said.

“Ah, but I bet you don't know the real version. The super top secret version no one ever talks about.” He said slyly. He definitely had her attention now.

“Tell me, tell me pleeeassee.” She whined when he held her in suspense too long.

“Alright,” He huffed laughing. He settled in and told her the poem of red riding hood as told by Roald Dahl.

He was coming to the end as Melissa came in and heard his last verses, complete with voices and mock grrr's.

_"That's wrong!'' cried Wolf. "Have you forgot,_  
To tell me what BIG TEETH I've got?  
Ah well, no matter what you say,  
I'm going to eat you anyway.''

_The small girl smiles. One eyelid flickers._  
She whips a pistol from her knickers.  
She aims it at the creature's head  
And bang bang bang, she shoots him dead.

_A few weeks later, in the wood,_  
I came across Miss Riding Hood.  
But what a change! No cloak of red,  
No silly hood upon her head.

_She said, "Hello, and do please note  
My lovely furry wolf skin coat.''_

Erica cheered enraptured and Melissa grinned at him. “Thanks for looking after her but it's time to go back to bed now, Erica. You've had a very stressful day.”

“Aww.” Erica whined. “But Mr. Stiles...” She huffed as if unsure what to say about Mr. Stiles. He watched her amused.

“Who's Mr. Stiles, sweetie?” Melissa asked.

Erica looks towards him. He stared back just as confused. “That's what he wrote on my arm.” She told them showing it off. And she was right. Under the get well soon he had written there was a swirly signature that just said Stiles S.

“I don't know why I wrote that.” He said looking at Melissa scared.

She reached out and grabbed his shoulder to calm him. “It could just be your muscle memory. I really should have thought of that. You become so used to writing your signature, your body remembered how to do it for you.”

“Stiles.” He tried. “Stiles is my name?” He asked, still shell shocked. “I have a name!” He said more excited.

“Yes,” Melissa smiled and Stiles beamed back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence in this chapter. Stiles knows about werewolves as he stored all the information about the lore of werewolves in one part of his memory. The people were in a different part of his memory so the fact he can remember Derek is weird. If anyone wants to point out any plot holes I would like to direct them to the fact that time travel is more like a big ball of timey wimey wibbly wobbly stuff. :)

Stiles couldn't remember how he got here. Flat on his back, on what felt like wood. He was in the middle of the forest at night and he felt too weak to even turn his head. He tried to move his fingers but he was unsure whether that worked at all. The blackness swam closer, muddling his mind so he couldn't think. The raw wetness of his neck sharp against the night air. He didn't want to breathe anymore, didn't want to feel.

He heard shouting in the distance. It sounded like it could be his name. He tried to shout back but choked on his own inhale. Tears splashed down his face as he tried to regain his breath. The voices reached him quickly like they had known exactly where he was. He choked on thin air, heart speeding up. A fight started just beyond his vision and then there were hands pulling at him. Trying to move him off the place where he lay. It hurt so bad he almost passed out. He coughed, chest spasming weakly and he could tell it was blood that spilled from his mouth. The hands froze, releasing him.

"Stiles, I can't... Tell me what to do." A man's voice begged. A large hand warm and gentle against his forehead, brushing his sweat stained hair off his face. "I'm not an alpha anymore... and Scott's dead... Please, don't..."

"Sou'wolf." Stiles rasped, his lips ticking up slightly at the edges. He felt some of his pain taken away. He sighed in relief. He felt surrounded by safety and it warmed him a bit. He closed his eyes despite the man's protests. Then the man was ripped away. The fighting had gone quiet without him realising and then he heard a sickening crack as something was broken. He whined, the ill feeling sweeping over him as a familiar voice shushed him and this one not as friendly. A rough hand stroked up his chest to grip his throat. Then he really couldn't breath. It was as he felt the end coming that he reached out with his mind for the one that had made him feel safe in those last few minutes. It was then that his mind was completely focused on one direction, just before it went dark.

***

When Stiles slumped into the seat next to Maggie at breakfast the next morning, she made a face a him. He was so tired from the nightmares he kept having, he made a silly face back. Him and Maggie hadn't gotten off to the best starts but they seemed to be doing better. When they had decided to move Stiles to the town's group home he couldn't help but feel rejected. Melissa and Stilinski were the only two people he knew and he had stupidly believed he might come to live with one of them. It had just felt right somehow. So when he had first gotten to the group home he had kept to himself. The carer, Nick hadn't bothered too much. He had 3 younger kids to take care of and only asked that he went to school and did his chores.

Maggie though, all of seven years had started a prank war at him until he responded in kind. Needless to say he loved her with all his heart. She was the one who had lent him a purple ribbon to cover up the ugly hickey chunk ripped out of his neck, along with the bruises that didn't seem to be healing all that quickly. He looked mostly normal as long as he wore long sleeves.

"You look terrible." She told him.

"Yeah, well... nightmares, again." Stiles replied, stirring his cheerios.

Maggie looked away."I know... you were shouting again, for Derek? Still no clue who he is?"

Stiles gestured something with his hand, grabbing something out of his pocket. It was a scrunched up bit of paper. He smoothed it out with his hand and showed her a quick sketch of a face he had drawn.

"This was the person in my dream." He told her. "I called him sourwolf in my dream, so I don't know his name for sure but it could be Derek. Do you recognise him?" He asked hesitantly. His face fell when Maggie shook her head.

"Can I keep this. I have an idea." Maggie asked. Stiles' hands automatically clung to it. One of the only memories he had gotten back, he didn't want to let go but he eventually did with a nod. He trusted her, she was the only person he trusted at the moment.

***

School was another kind of torture. They had guessed his age to be approximately fifteen yet Stiles couldn't help but want to scream that, that was wrong. The work was too easy. It all came back to him the way his proper memories didn't. And despite being exceptionally smart for his supplied age he didn't get on with his teachers at all. It was three weeks of constant yelling before they prescribed him with some adderall. It helped a tiny bit but without anything to concentrate on except the void that was his memory, he tended to lash out, a lot.

He had made one friend though. A girl named Paige. She seemed to find how weird he was as some kind of bond between them. Stiles went along with it and they have been sarcastic buddies forever, since. He liked how she got him but she tended to get temperamental if you interrupted her Cello practice. Which apparently he did by breathing too loudly. When she looked like she was going to throw her shoe at him he decided to get out of there and get some lunch.

"And tell those idiots outside to stop playing basketball in the hall!" She shouted after him. He gave a sigh of relief once there was a door between them. It left only the boys blocking the hallway to get through. Stiles didn't think today was going to end well for him.

"Hey guy's," He attempted to be cool. "Think you can move your practice to the basketball court."

The closest guy to him turned around and Stiles swallowed hard. He definitely looked as if he could kick Stiles' ass, but after the guy gave him a once over his smile seemed to turn playful and he grinned.

"Your girlfriend send you out to do her dirty work? " He said slyly. Stiles frowned and moved to walk around him. The guy moved with him blocking his way again. Stiles scowled, not happy.

"Don't be like that. Come on. I'll give you a shot. Get the ball off of me and we'll get out of your hair." The boy raised his eyebrows in a challenge. Stiles looked at the ball skeptically. He knew he wouldn't win, he could tell he wasn't the sporty type even before he lost his memory. The boy dribbled the ball a bit. Stiles decided to go for it, the challenge on the boy's face annoying him. The ball was whipped away from him and the boy did a flashy move with it that would be definitely too fast to be human. Stiles glared, if this boy was going to cheat with werewolf reflexes than why shouldn't he?

He gave a startled look behind the boys. Eyes wide he stuttered. "Mr. Harris, this isn't what it looked like..." All the boys whipped around afraid. He'd pegged Harris as a bad teacher to get on the wrong side of from the start and it was nice to see he wasn't the only one who thought so. He snatched the ball from the loose grip of the boy as he tried to hide it stupidly behind his back away from the eyes of the non-present teacher Stiles had pretended was there. Stiles crowed with delight as he held the ball to his chest as the boys turned around again.

He quickly dropped his smile at the glares they sent his way. Especially the boy who challenged him whose eyes flashed yellow seemingly without his knowledge. Stiles sneered. "I've known alpha's." He snapped, annoyed. "I'm not afraid of a puppy like you." The shock on the guy's face as he pushed the ball into his chest and left made him feel better than he had in weeks.

It was only later when he realised he had accepted Werewolves as fact easily earlier when the rest of his mind was screaming they were fiction. He wondered what kind of life he had before that made him more steady when facing werewolves than humans.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To answer a few questions. Stiles is 16 throughout most of this story. The reason he looked so old at first is because all the horrors he's been through in the series has aged him. He has callouses, scars and muscle definition that aren't usually associated with kids as young as he is. Once they did a proper examination of him they decided he was about 15-18 and taking his amnesia into consideration placed him as fifteen so he had more time to learn and get over his trauma.
> 
> As for the time travel, I tend to start conversations halfway through so it's no wonder I've not made it as clear as I could. Stiles was sacrificed on the nematon for someone who is unknown's gain. The process went wrong somewhere and Stiles last wish was to go to where everything started to fix it. Which to me is the flashback episode. Due to having been killed so horribly, the psychological trauma pretty much erased his memory and it's sketchy if he's going to get it back.
> 
> Hope these explains some of the things I left open. I'm rather a rubbish writer when it comes to continuity. Anyone want to beta for me?

He was just finishing P.E. his last lesson of the day, when his actions came back to haunt him. He waited behind to change, uncomfortable taking his clothes off with his scars visible for everyone to gawp at. The coach was slightly insane but after conversing with him about it before class, albeit in a loud manner on the coaches side, he rudely told Stiles to change in the toilets if he was going to be such a nancy girl about it.

After waving awkwardly at the last guy to leave. His injuries had been aggravated by the rough treatment of his classmates and it hurt to move. He started taking his lacrosse padding off, inch by painful inch. He had just gotten to his shorts, slipping them down his legs, about to lean down and untie his shoes (yes he knew you were supposed to take your shoes off first but he always forgot to) when he heard an unmistakable growl. Stiles looked up above the lockers seeing the boy from before, wolfed out and looking severely pissed.

Adrenalin shot through Stiles so fast it was painful and he threw himself backwards just out of reach as the Were pounced at him, lashing out. He scrambled backwards, lacrosse shorts catching in a bench but he pulled so hard his shoes ripped through them. He hit a wall behind him and as the Were pulled himself up and prowled towards him, it was pure instinct to reach around the door for the fire extinguisher. He didn't remember seeing it there but he must have cause he suddenly had it and he pointed it at the Were and blinded him with it. The boy let out an angry roar, spitting out the white foam.

Stiles grabbed the bat off to one side and swung it as hard as he could at the wolf's head. He heard it crack and splinter as it made contact but the boy hit the ground and that was all that mattered as Stiles booked it out of there. He didn't stop running until he was halfway back to the group home. He felt like the wolf was going to catch up to him at any time. He didn't know what to do about school tomorrow. Get some wolf bane and wave it around like a weird wolfy kryptonite. When he finally got in, Maggie had a laughing fit until she was rolling on the ground howling. It was then it occurred to him that he had ran all the way home in his undies and vest. On second thought, he wondered where he could get wolf's bane after all so he could jam it down that assholes throat.

***

Later that afternoon as he contemplated what he would need to run away and not go back to school and certain death again, he heard the doorbell ring. Maggie got to it before him and when he heard his name mentioned he got curious. Meeting the woman at the door's eyes he felt cold all over. She had a power to her that Stiles recognised instantly.

"Get inside." Stiles snapped pushing between Maggie and the woman.

"Stiles, don't shout at me!" Maggie huffed angrily.

"Get inside, Maggie." He said, more frustrated. He managed to close the door on Maggie's angry face but that placed him way too close to the woman than he would have liked. She had not even stepped back and was watching him with narrowed eyes. Everything about her demanded submission but Stiles just raised his chin in defiance. If he was going to be killed he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of cowering.

"You know." She didn't ask. She already knew he knows.

"That you're an alpha, wasn't that hard." He replied. He managed to keep his gaze steady when she flashed red eyes at him but he was sure his heartbeat gave away his terror away anyway.

"You attacked my son." She said fiercely. "Tell me why I shouldn't rip you to shreds right now." She gnashed her teeth at him.

"Your son attacked me!" Stiles spluttered "He jumped at me, completely wolved out as I was changing after P.E. I had to run home in my pants. All because I embarrassed him in front of his friends..."

"Wait." She stopped him confused. "Say it slowly. Who attacked who."

"He attacked me, Ma'am." He repeated earnestly. She looked upset at that and Stiles wondered what the boy had said. She didn't seem that threatening now and as Stiles went over the conversation he saw that she was an overprotective mother acting on behalf of her child, rather than a rogue werewolf out for revenge. He took pity on her and invited her inside for a drink. He then explained to her what happened in full. He didn't feel guilty at all imagining the punishment the boy would get for this. He had almost gotten Stiles hurt twice today and he felt glee at getting him in trouble.

Later that night, hours after Talia (the woman's name was) had left, Stiles found his bedroom window wide open. At the base of his bed was his backpack and clothes he's left behind at the school along with a note written in male handwriting saying "SORRY". Stiles screwed up the note with a snort. It took more grovelling than that to get back on his good side. He figured it was at least safe to go back to school tomorrow and with that thought he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought Derek waiting for Stiles in the locker room while he changed was textbook creeper for him. Bravo man, you out creep Edward Cullen, most days.


	5. Chapter 5

That night as Stiles was trying to get to sleep he heard a sound that made him shoot up in terror. It was a howl asking for help. It seemed so familiar, like he knew the terror needed to drive a wolf to howl like that. When silence is always the safer option. He was out of bed and dressed before he even questioned what he was doing. He had no responsibility to go to this wolf. It was calling for it's pack, not a stranger like Stiles. Not a weak human.

But it could be, Stiles reasoned. It could be his pack, the one he didn't remember. He was sure he belonged to a pack at one time. How else would he know what he knows. He stole a metal bat out of the shed at the back of the home and snuck out to the forest. He walked for ten minutes, muttering to himself how stupid he was being, that he was going to die out here when the howl sounded again, this time coming towards him. So close. He startled backwards stumbling on a tree root and falling out of sight just as people converged on his location.

He scrambled into a crouch looking up to see a unknown wolf almost collide with the boy who had attacked him earlier today. He noticed the hunters and jumped instinctively to push both wolves out of the way only to catch the arrow through the side of the arm. He screamed in pain as the unknown wolf shoved him out of the way to make a break for it and Stiles found himself held up on his knees by the boy from before. His grip on Stiles shirt tearing through with his claws and biting into his skin. Stiles could hear the boy's labored breathing. He was staring in pure terror at the hunters and Stiles moved to place himself between the two, protecting the boy from the hunters cool gaze.

They were surrounded with bows and guns on all sides. Stiles stood slowly glaring at the old man leading them.

"Kill them." The old man said. The men raised there weapons and Stiles closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable.

"Wait," another man said, his voice gravelly. "He's bleeding. He's human."

"Chris, he helped the murderer escape!" The old man tried to reason.

"He's just a kid." The other man protested.

"Just so you know dead bodies are such a pain to clean up." Stiles added in. "Plus this pup here is one of Talia's and even if you guys have no respect for the code which I'm guessing Grandpa here doesn't, I bet you have a ton of respect for her."

The men were deadly silent assessing his words. They were clearly shocked by a stranger who was human knowing about werewolves. Clearly they had assumed he was a civilian who had walked in on this by accident. And they had still been about to kill him. Stiles was angry now.

"One howl from my friend here and hell will reign down on you as the Hale pack find there way here. Their house is how far away. 1/2 a mile. With werewolf speed you wont have time to notch your bullets for a second round." He spat. His brown eyes nightmare black in the dark light. "I suggest all of you think very hard about your next move."

After a minute the younger man nodded at the others, telling them to stand down. The old man's eyes were crazy with restrained fury but he didn't act. All of them followed when the younger man left. Stiles sighed in relief, except the moment he released the adrenalin, his body going lax, he was overcome by dizziness.

"We need to get out of here." He told the boy, dragging him up. He snagged the boys wrist and pulled him along, using his other arm to try and stem the blood. It was a lot of blood.

The kid followed along quietly at first, which was good for Stiles' growing headache. He was in sight of the Hale house when he gave in to the pain and slumped against a tree. Hands pushed at him, holding him up from slipping down to the floor. Fingertips fluttered along his throat as though about to check for a pulse.

"Mom," the kid shouted. Screaming it louder when there was no answer. Then there were people around him and shouting. He didn't quite hear what was said then as he passed out.

***

 He was dreaming again. Could someone tell him why was he never allowed nice dreams? In this one, Derek was being all frowny while Stiles poked fun at him; calling out a sourwolf where he saw one. He was slightly afraid Derek in this dream, sure that the older man would hit him for being a wise ass. Except his best friend was next to him and Stiles knew Scott had Stiles' back if Derek ever went for him. Still, Derek just glowered up until the moment when all that was on his face was pain. Blood poured sickening from his lips. Three sharp claws protruding from Derek's chest, lifting him up and throwing him to the floor.

He woke up in the hospital gasping, silent scream on his lips. He choked on his own breath and blinked back tears when a girl, older than him, leaned into his vision. He flinched back and groaned as his body ached.

"Who let you in here." He moaned, hoping the girl would go away. It was embarrasing enough going through nightmares he couldn't remember alone. Let alone with an audience.

She looked at him sadly. "I climbed through the window." She was quiet for a moment before she said. "I'm sorry my brother attacked you. He's an idiot sometimes but I didn't think he was this stupid." She sounded really upset. Stiles frowned at her. He could see she was Talia's daughter and he wasn't sure why she was apologizing for her brother being an asshole. It wasn't like it was her fault.

"Well, no harm done." He told her.

She looked at him incredulously. Then gave his hospital gowned ass a pointed once over.

"Oh, this?" Stiles said sharply. "This was hunters. They're way bigger assholes than your brother."

"But..." She said shocked and confused. "You were screaming his name like you were dying the entire time you were here. He told us it was hunter's but we could hardly believe him when we saw your reaction to him. It was horrifying."

"Sorry, what?! Let's go back. I was screaming who's name. I don't even know what you're brother's called, how could I be calling his name in my sleep?"

The girl looked at him weird and then said like he was stupid, which rude. "Derek."

He got it now. "Different Derek."

"Yeah," the girl said sounding hopeful.

"Yeah, your brother is a puppy. Couldn't hurt a fly. I managed to take him out with a baseball bat, for Christ's sake. No threat, really."

They sat in silence for awhile, the girl looking much happier.

"You get into trouble a lot then I take it." She said with a smirk. "My name's Laura."

"You know, you should go tell your Mum. I bet she's tearing into your brother right now. It'd be best to go save him." Stiles suggested innocently.

"I'm supposed to stay with you until she can talk to you." She said confirming Stiles' worries.

"The doctor's won't sign me out for at least another day. You're covered." He told her.

"Alright, I guess."

Stiles was out of the hospital an hour later, all on his own.


	6. Chapter 6

His lie caught up to him the next day. Both Derek and Laura cornered him after school.

It wasn't that he hadn't expected it. That boy, Derek had stared at him all through lunch. He had futile hopes that maybe the werewolf had a thing for his friend Paige but no such luck. Now they were all on a trek to meet a friend of Talia's all the way across town. His one condolence was that Derek looked as miserable as him. Laura was refusing to talk to him, upset that he had tricked her the previous day and the encompassing silence was uncomfortable to say the least.

He knocked into Derek's shoulder to bring him out of his thoughts. The guy glared at him.

"I'm Stiles."

"Derek."

"Yeah, you're sister told me after that little misunderstanding. I'm sorry, dude. I didn't mean to freak you out." Stiles tried. Derek had started looking faintly green so he shut up. After a minute Derek responded.

"The other Derek. The one you were screaming about..." Derek said looking like saying words was an equal experience to chewing on glass. "Did he do that?" He said finally, gesturing at Stiles' neck and looking away. Stiles coughed self-consciously readjusting his ribbon. He hadn't realised Derek had seen his neck but he hadn't worn the ribbon on his little trip out that night and werewolf vision meant Derek had probably seen everything.

"No, no. He tried to save me. He died tr..." Stiles said the words sticking in his throat. They walked in silence. Just as Derek opened his mouth to say something, Laura interrupted.

"We're here." She said. Stiles feeling relieved didn't see the sign on the side of the building indicating it was a vet's office. If he had he would no doubt have made a snarky remark. As it was, he went in first. He barelh felt the needle slide into his neck before the darkness swirled in.

"Son of a..." He muttered frustrated, then he hit the floor.

***

"What are you doing!" Derek protested.

"Derek, honey. You going to have to trust me right now." His mom said with a warning look. He wanted to argue. One minute he was talking to Stiles and the next the guy was on the floor while a strange man held a needle above him. But you don't question your alpha. Derek knew that much. Talia relaxed once she knew he wasn't going to kick off. "This is Deaton. He is our pack's emissary. Now a lot of trouble is centering itself on this boy and we just need to make sure he isn't the one causing it. Deaton believes his memory is contained by magic but he has a way around it."

Deaton and Laura lifted up Stiles and lay him down on the work table. More Laura than Deaton.

"Stiles, answer if you can hear me." The man said. He seemed to talk like he was producing a yoga video. Derek raised an eyebrow at his mother but she was looking at Stiles.

"Yes." Stiles replied though still seemed asleep.

"Stiles. Can you tell me where you are from?"

"Beacon Hills." Stiles replied 

"Before Beacon Hills. Before you came here. Do you remember where that was?"

"I'm from Beacon Hills." Stiles replied. Deaton frowned.

"What pack are you from?" His mom interrupted. Deaton looked to her.

"McCall... Hale... McCall...?" Stiles scrunched up his face confused. 

"I was worried this would happen." Deaton sighed. "I think his memories will get more muddled as time goes on. Like in a dream where you assign meaning to what happened once you wake up, he is going to continue to use his new life to make sense of his old."

Talia shot Stiles a worried look.

"What attacked him." Derek asked unable to stop himself.

"Peter, Kanima, Kitsune, hunters, a girl I asked a personal question to, Noigitsune, Jackson, a mental patient, the alpha pack, oni, Erica, an emissary, Daroch..."

"Stop." His mom said shocked.

"He needs stricter questions than that. I assume those attacks happened over his lifetime, rather than this specific attack." Deaton said apologetically.

"Not much of a life." Laura said winded.

"Though it might explain what's happening." Deaton stood up, having thought of something. He got out a book and seemed to find the right passage. "He was found on top of a tree stump, a nematon. A dark druid can call power from a nematon by committing many sacrifices in special places around the nematon. But if a person is pushed for time they can manage to do it with only one sacrifice at the epicenter. The reason it's rarely done that way, despite seeming simpler, is that people with all the qualities needed to be the sacrifice are rare. They'd need to be a virgin, warrior, healer, philosopher and guardian and they would need to have shown these qualities strongly at least three time in their life. This boy must have been in a pretty bad place to have learnt all these things so young."

"How do you be a virgin, three times?" Derek asked confused by everything so asking the first question that comes to him.

"Maybe he came this close to having sex, only things got in the way." Laura teased. "Like somebody I know." She singsonged. She loved teasing him for being a virgin. Derek blushed hotly.

"Momm!" He whined.

"Both of you stop it or wait outside." She said harshly. She stepped forward, reaching out to touch Stiles' forehead. "What happened to your pack?" She asked him.

"They're dead. All of them." 

"You loved them. You protected them." She whispered to him.

"Yes." Stiles was starting to shake. "It wasn't enough. It wasn't enough."

His mom kissed Stiles on the forehead. Derek had never seen her be so familiar with someone who wasn't pack before and while Stiles wasn't pack yet, Derek had the feeling he soon would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fun game I play is thinking up all the ways he has proven himself in each of the 5 attributes. I know you all love Stiles' amazingness too so help the list and I'll add it on.
> 
> Warrior  
> Taking a baseball bat to Ennis' head.  
> RandomGuest#118 - Stiles drives the Jeep into Jackson to distract him.  
> He threw a molotov cocktail at Peter at the end of season 1.
> 
> Virgin  
> Heather was taken away from him and killed before he could have sex.  
> KobyHowls - He could have had sex with Caitlyn at the rave.  
> Sockmonkey_shadows - Didn't Danny offer to have sex with him that one time? Would that count even though it was a joke?
> 
> Philosopher  
> He taught Scott how to control his shift with no help, all by himself.  
> KobyHowls - { Figured out Scott was a werewolf before Scott.  
> Figured out that the people were being sacrificed and not killed by the Alphas.  
> Figured out that the Nogitsune and Oni attacking were a dream and how to get past them.}
> 
> Healer  
> He gave Cora the kiss of life.  
> KobyHowls - Taking care of Derek when he was shot with the wolfsbane bullet.  
> RandomGuest#118 - He helped Scott deal with the panic attack back in season 1.   
> Stiles talking Scott down from suicide at Motel could be considered mind healing
> 
> Guardian  
> He looks after his dad as much as his dad looks after him.  
> KobyHowls - { Putting himself in front of the pack when they were facing the Kanima at the club.  
> Letting Derek hide in his room from the cops.  
> Protecting Lydia from the crows in the classroom with his whole body.}  
> Sockmonkey_shadows - Stiles kept Derek from drowning in the pool with the kanima.  
> RandomGuest#118 - Stiles agrees to let the nogitsune retake control over his body in order to save Malia


	7. Chapter 7

When Stiles woke up he was aware he was in trouble. He felt like the air was closing in on him. His body so bruised as he sat up and looked around. He saw the people who had led him here and attacked him. Then he saw Derek and relief hit him square in the stomach. They weren't even acquaintances, let alone friends but Derek wouldn't let him get hurt. Somehow he knew that. They saved each other in the past... hadn't they? He couldn't remember. The more panicked he felt the more he felt a need to get behind Derek. Derek owed him... or something, right?

_You don't trust me I don't trust you. You need me to survive, which is why you are not letting me go. Stiles!_

Stiles flinched away from the flashback. Whatever they had injected him with was definitely screwing with his mind. His breathing spurred on faster.

"Stiles, you should calm down." Deaton told him. The vet as shady as ever.

"What like you." Stiles taunted. "I'd rather not be knocked out by you a third time if that's alright."

"What's he talking about?" Talia asked Deaton surprised. "You said you've never met before!"

"We haven't. Stiles, who do you think I am?" Deaton asked carefully.

Stiles felt a stab of pain as his headache was growing. When he reached for information inside his head, it moved away like on a carousel. Like his mind was a tornado of information unsure where to land. 

He tried to focus on small parts that he needed right now. "Dr. Deaton. Vet at Beacon Hills. Emissary for the Hale Pack. You taught me how to use mountain ash to trap a kanima."

"Well, that was almost right. An emissary was training you?"

"No. I... you told me I had to do it. It was just a trick I was taught, not training." He forced out. The pain was blinding. He reached up, hands trying to hold his head together as his skull threatened to rip open.

"And who is Derek to you?" Talia asked.

Stiles hadn't noticed he had moved but now he was standing in Derek's space. Shoulder to shoulder both facing the rest of the room. Except Derek was watching him warily.  

"An awful alpha. A good person. Damaged. Sweet. Mean. Safe." Stiles choked out. His head hurt so badly. 

"Stiles I need you to look at Derek. Can you do that?" Talia asked. Stiles managed barely. Derek flashed his eyes when Talia asked. Simple gold. It looked so wrong and Stiles' mind shattered to pieces. 

***

Stiles was curled up in a ball on the floor, crying. Talia and Deaton shared a look and left the boy alone, moving back to the lobby. 

"What is it? Talia asked.

"I think the magic in his head is more complicated than we initially thought. His memories haven't just been hidden from him. They were sliced out and pushed to the corners of his mind. As the magic degrades his memories are sliding back into place they belonged only the space where they used to be are now filled with what his life is like now. Determined to share the same space the memories merge like how all your holidays when you were younger seem to have interchangable details. The drug I gave him didn't help as it's degrading the magic even faster. All we can do now is correct him when he makes a mistake and eventually it will settle."

"Then why do you look so worried." Talia asked.

"It means he will see the world here as he wants to see it. People here are going to start filling the roles of people he knew. It means he will form connections in your pack quicker but it also means he will make enemies quicker too. He is a big risk right now because if someone here causes him to remember a past enemy, be it a small attack or just the way they say his name, it would unleash a torrent of bad emotions that Stiles would act on. He would see that person as a threat to his pack and most likely try to kill them." Deaton replied steadily.

Talia scrubbed a hand over her face, torn. She paced a few steps and back."But it will settle?" She asked after a moment.

Deaton sighed. "Eventually, yes. But it could take years Talia. He is a danger to your pack if you keep him with you." Deaton could see he wasn't getting through to her. "It's my suggestion that we take him to a hospital that can help someone like him. That will be equipped to deal with the boy if he tries to kill someone because he believes they are the ones who killed his last pack."

"You said he will imprint on those around him. If he imprint on people who are crazy what will that do to him!? No, he's just a kid and his pack was killed. He has no one else. He's coming home with me. I'll make sure the others are extra careful and he's never left alone. But I'm not abandoning a helpless kid or locking him in the nut house!" Talia said distressed. She froze as she thought of something. "Derek attacked Stiles." 

Talia and Deaton came back into the room to find Stiles looking a lot better. Derek had crouched down in front of him and they were just looking at each other. Stiles seemingly surprised as Derek leeched away his pain. Except his expression held some wistfulness that hadn't been there before. Both boys too involved to notice anyone else in the room.

Stiles breathed in a shaky breath to talk. "...are we ...friends?" He asked tentatively. His voice made an attempt at casual but his face showed everything he was feeling. He was looking for a connection. Something that would tether him to reality. Something true.

"Yeah, sure." Derek breathed back shakily. He somehow understood his answer was important, even if he didn't know why. All he knew was that he wanted to help this guy. All he's seen so far was both himself and his family hurting someone already wounded and the guilt was making it hard to feel anything else. He'd do whatever his mother wanted to make sure they helped Stiles and kept him safe in the pack. He'd help Stiles get his life on track and then maybe he'd feel less like a terrible person who made another boy cry on the vet's stone cold floor.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Derek kept a close eye on Stiles, worried he was going to be tipped over by the slightest thing like his mother had warned about. Except if anything, Stiles seemed lighter. He guessed it was his good experiences creeping back in as well as the bad but now Stiles was talking back in class with wit that was making people take notice. The fact that the new guy was gorgeous hadn't gone unnoticed but the dark worn look he adorned had warned everyone away from him. Now he seemed to be acting almost goofy with an oral fixation that got worse and worse as the day went on.

Not that Derek was noticing his lips like that. Or those long fingers skimming them just for the pleasure of it... Stiles shot him a look when he noticed Derek staring at him and Derek looked away, glad that it was hard for werewolves to blush. As Stiles turned back to Paige he thought he was glad Stiles had at least one friend who had stood by him even when he had been down. Stiles seemed the loyal sort. As much as he would happily chat with anyone, in the end he always returned to Paige's side.

After the last class of the day Derek caught up to Stiles who was hurrying out the doors. "Stiles. Where are you going?" He called after him. Stiles who had been flailingly trying to get something from his backpack, snapped around surprised. He almost tripped over a desk in his haste. Derek held his hands out in an aborted move to catch him.

"Why, are you reporting on me to your alpha?" His brown eyes suspicious. 

"My mum, you mean?" Derek asked amused. He tried to imagine her asking him to be a spy like covert operation type stuff and it made him smile skeptically. "She asked me to look out for you if thats what you mean but I was worried already." He said stepping closer.

Stiles judged what he was saying but Derek didn't know what conclusion he had come up with. Either way, Stiles set his backpack down on the desk steadily this time. He seemed to get more grace the faster his heart was beating. Derek was surprised by a few sheets of newspaper shoved in his face. Smoothing them out on the desk. Stiles pointed to a story.

"A family crashing thier car?" Derek said confused.

"Dude, they crashed thier car in the middle of your preserve. That signals weird stuff to investigate a mile away."

Derek shot him a hurt look. "Are you saying you think we hurt them."

"No, of course not. I don't know why but I trust you guys but if it wasn't you it could be someone encroaching on his pack. We need to go investigate." Stiles insisted.

So here it began so soon, Derek thought. His mom had been talking to Deaton about this when they had thought he had been unable to hear. Stiles would find a pack to project on and defend that pack against imaginary forces.

"All right." Derek said calmly, not wanting Stiles to run off. "Where do you want to investigate first?"

The blinding grin Stiles sent him was a surprise. "You're coming with me. Just like that?"

Derek nodded wondering if it was a trap. 

"Dude, bro's forever." Stiles said seriously offering him a fistbump. Derek returned it but not without a little rolling his eyes.  Derek turned back to the paper and a drawing caught his eye.

"Who's that?" Derek asked. Looking at the drawn person on the opposite page of the newspaper. 

Stiles blushed and his heart skipped in a away that made him painfully jealous.

"He was my alpha. He was called Derek too." Stiles said quietly. "Maggie thought this was the best way to find him."

"You were in love with him." Derek noted.

"No!" Stiles said all to quickly. "I mean I don't think I was. I don't remember." Stiles was pulling that pained face again and didn't want to witness another episode like yesterday again.

"So where are we going?" Derek asked to distract him.

Stiles seemed to pull himself together. "I thought we'd go to the police station. Then go look at the crime scene."

Derek rolled up the newspaper. He held onto it. Stiles deserved an alpha that could protect him. Derek hoped his old pack was dead and that he belonged with them now. He would make sure Stiles was taken care of.


	9. Chapter 9

The police station gave him severe deja vu. He hoped that was because he had watched too many cop shows rather than the alternative. He did a quick u-turn as he saw the front desk. Falling into Derek who was right behind him. He managed to use a flailing arm to quell any complaints Derek might have, like he was playing twister and Derek's mouth was the elusive red spot.

"What are you doing?" Derek growled when Stiles had dragged them some way away.

"Help me sneak past the guy on the front desk. I want to look through the files." Stiles asked.

Derek looked at him horrified. "Are you crazy? Do you want to be arrested?"

"Come on. Distract him and I'll sneak past..." 

"No, Stiles. Look, lets go back to my place. We can talk about this with my mum." Derek said in a edged tone.

Stiles' expression closed up. "Alright. I'll do it myself." He had gone before even his werewolf speed could grab him back. Derek followed to watch the train wreck unfold.

Stiles walked up to the counter with more confidence and control then Derek had ever seen from him. He leaned on the desk with a flirty smile that made Derek ache. Though why he didn't know why. He gripped the door tighter and glared at both of them.

"Hi." Stiles breathed seeming really overly pleased to see the stranger in Derek's opinion.

"What can I do for you?" The young guy behind the desk asked seeming confused by this kid smiling at him like he was the last drop of water in a desert. 

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting..." Stiles trailed off. 

"What?" The guy said confused. 

"... someone so incredibly gorgeous." Stiles said ducking his head shyly. Looking up through his eyelashes.

Derek felt his jaw drop. He would almost  believe the corn coming from Stiles' mouth with how hard he was selling it. The guy behind the desk certainly seemed to want to buy in to the lie. His face flushing as he stuttered an answer in return. The guy was clearly a moron. He was leaning in towards Stiles now, chatting with him and Derek just wanted to rip Stiles away and get between them. After a minute or so, Stiles gestured him to come over.

The guy showed them inside to a desk. He tried to hang around but then he saw how hard Derek was trying to bore holes in his skull he scarpered.

"What was that?" Derek asked angrily as Stiles seized the moment to start checking through the Deputies desk.

"What was what?" Stiles asked distracted. Derek watched him root around the desk. He looked like he knew where everything was because he went straight for a certain pile of folders and found what they were looking for really quickly. He started taking pictures once he found the case files. 

"That!" Derek gestured violently at the way they had come.

"Oh, er. I don't know. Something I remembered from Tv, I think. I can't believe it worked." Stiles laughed nervously. "Just keep the coast clear."

Stiles took a few more pictures when Derek heard it. The guy at front desk was telling the Deputy who had just come in that he had guests.

"Stiles, quick, they're coming." Derek said, helping straighten the files. Stiles sat back down just as the door opened. They turned around to see a very surprised Deputy Stilinski.

"Stiles. What are you doing here. Did you remember something?" He asked surprised.

Stiles gave a look of faux hurt. "You visit me in hospital and then you never call? I wanted to see how you were. Are you eating healthily?" 

The incredulous look the Deputy shot him was almost funny. Stilinski had sent them home with a warning not to waste police time and a number of acceptable ways of contacting him. He seemed really fond of Stiles. 

"Are you eating healthily?" Derek scoffed as they were walking home.

Stiles tripped from where he had been balancing on a stone garden border and shoved him with his shoulder. Derek graciously pretended that would move him even slightly and was rewarded with Stiles flashing a smile at him.

"Shut up, it worked." He debated.

"I fear for what goes on in your mind." Derek told him.


	10. Chapter 10

They dragged their feet as they made their way to Derek's House, neither seeming in a hurry to get anywhere. Derek watched Stiles, his heart painfully warm in his chest. The sun had set the forest ablaze with orange light as it made it's way behind the trees. He noticed for the first time that Stiles' eyes were actually a golden whisky rather than the dark mahogany that seemed so forboding. His eyes were still beautiful when they were dark but they also seemed calculating, dangerous and infused with the ability to see right through all Derek's bullshit. Light, like this, they seemed so vunerable. To Derek, Stiles seemed as precious as the gold his eyes emulated. It gave him the courage to stray closer until they were knocking shoulders.

"Did you find what you wanted at the sheriffs office?" He said, quiet in the woods.

"Not really. I'm going to check out the crime scene tomorrow if you want to come with me." Stiles suggested hopefully.

"Sure," Derek answered, though his face must have shown how wierd he thought Stiles' obsession was. Stiles laughed. Derek stopped them just before they reached the house.

"Hey Stiles." He started. He watched the human look up from where he had been leaning against a tree, his eyebrow raised. He was so used to his family, that seeing that move look so innocent hit him right in the stomach. "Erm... there is something I want to tell you." Derek stammered. Oh god, he wasn't going to go there was he. Apparently he was.

"Are you okay, dude? You look kind of flushed." Stiles said amused. Derek could feel the blush darken up the back of his neck.

"Yeah, just let me..." Derek said fustrated, "I... I..." _I like you._ Simple enough words. Why couldn't he just say it. He broke off glaring. Angry he couldn't say how much Stiles meant to him. He stepped up to Stiles, gaze fixed on his lips. If words were going to fail him maybe action would get the point across. He was just starting to move in when he heard his uncles smug voice ruin the moment behind him.

"I thought my dear sister said no hunting in the forest." Derek stepped back and sent a glare his uncles way. Peter gave him a sadistic grin, pleased that Derek was cross with him. Like he was always pleased to get his way when it was Derek he was tormenting. He rounded on Stiles despite Derek's growl. Derek could hear Stiles' heart racing way too fast. He hoped Stiles wouldn't fall for Peter's charm, like so many others. 

Peter claimed Stiles hand. "Though I would understand you were tempted with prey this delectable." He moved to kiss Stiles's wrist.

 _Teeth so close to his bare unprotected wrist._ Stiles stared at Peter with panic rising. At those bright blue eyes that seemed to mock him dual in front of him but from such very different faces. Yes, he knew this monster, though no one had yet said his name. Peter. Peter. Peter.

He snatched his hand away as he knew he had done before. His other hand grabbed behind himself strangely steady. Derek was shocked as he saw Stiles bring out a gun. He hadn't known Stiles had that. He should have noticed the smell at the very least. Was he that distracted by Stiles? The other boy's heart had turned thunderous but he remained so so calm on the surface like he never was normally, gun pointed at Peter's head between his eyes. Stiles backed off slowly. Derek could feel the terror eminating off of him.

"Stay the fuck away from me, Peter." Stiles said, but his voice belayed his terror. Peter was watching him darkly. Derek noticed he moment when he was about to pounce and Derek threw himself in the way. Whatever was happening Peter could hurt Stiles more than those bullets could hurt either of them. As Derek struggled to keep Peter from going after Stiles he looked back to see his new friend had gone.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Stiles wondered why these things seemed to happen to him. He had ran and ran from Peter until he was truly lost in the forest. Too dark to see where he was going he was happy when he found a cave that could provide some protection. Despite the rough surroundings it had taken him but an hour to fall asleep.

He dreamed.

There was a pretty girl laughing on his bed. He remembered how she made him feel. Wanted, mostly. He was allowed to protect this girl, help her and she appreciated him for it and she had no idea how much he needed that. He loved her for it. He had been so alone but she gave him purpose and company he had been starved for.

He woke abruptly to the sounds of growling. He flung himself back away from the noise. He could barely see the outline of the wolf at the entrance to the cave. No, not a wolf, a coyote. He wasn’t sure why that mattered but it did

The coyote advanced on him snarling and biting the air. He scurried back until he felt the wall behind him. The teeth were so close now. 

“Malia!” The word ripped from him without him consciously thinking it. The coyote flinched back surprised. It’s eyes flashed blue and that’s when Stiles realised the coyote wasn’t even fully grown. The light from the coyote’s eyes illuminated the room shortly. The coyote could barely be the size of a cocker spaniel.

“I’m not here to hurt you. Please may I stay. There’s a bad person who might be chasing me.” He begged. The coyote cocked it’s head. It began sniffing around him before shoving him on his back roughly. It climbed on his chest. Stiles barely able to breathe. It lied down with a huff, then delicately scraped teeth against his neck. A clear threat if he should try anything. Stiles thought the way it was wagging it’s tail was smug. 

Stiles decided to just accept his fate. He fell asleep faster this time with the warmth of the coyote.

\---

He woke up to daylight this time and something nudging his head. He looked surprised at the coyote pup that had let him stay without killing him. It must have been the name he had said but in what context he wasn’t sure. He sat up tenderly.

“Hey.” He said. The coyote cocked it’s head curious. “Are you Malia?”

The coyote stood up and barked. It sounded like consent but he had to be sure. “Could you bark again if you definately are Malia.” 

The coyote barked again and Stiles smiled. “Hey, I’m sorry I don’t remember you completely. I lost my memory see. I can just remember bits and pieces.” He looked around the cave, with scrap bits of cloth and something else came back to him. An older coyote, the girl on his bed with flashing blue eyes so similar to this pups.

“I think I knew your sister before she died. She was part of my pack.”  Stiles realized.  

Malia whined and looked away.

“She loved you more than anything, you know.” Stiles reassured. “She always talked about you.” He couldn’t remember the conversations but he felt that it was true.

Malia didn’t meet his eyes again.

“Malia, what’s wrong. Can’t you change back?” 

She whined and lay down looking at him.

“Don’t worry. I can help you. We just need to find an alpha wolf.” Malia interrupted him with a snarl. “Don’t give me that. I know you don’t like them but you want to be human again, don’t you?”

That caused Malia to huff.

“I don’t know where to go though. I can’t go back towards the Hale’s. Do you know the next closest wolf pack?”

Malia started licking her paws, not giving anything.

“Please Malia. I will keep you safe. You’re my pack, my family now. I swear on it.”

The look the pup gave him then was so vulnerable he reached out and rubbed her ears. “Come on Malia. It would be nice to talk to you when you can talk back.”

Malia finally huffed out a bark and led the way out of the cave. Looks like they were going on an adventure.


End file.
